Desert Wings
by Drakefire
Summary: As an experment the flock is sent to the desert world of Athas. They meet the group called the Veiled Order and deside to team up with them to find away to get back to the world they know and understand. Rated T becuase this is D&D and Maximum Ride.
1. intro part 1

Desert Wing's intro

Cast: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Thaliana, Harsk, Faivel, Ka'tho, and Alain.

Thaliana, Harsk, Faivel, Ka'tho, and Alain are an adventuring party on the desert world of Athas. Their groups name is the Veiled Order. This is some of their backgrounds.

Faivel is the leader of the Veiled Order. She is a Mul (half human, half dwarf) and an ex-gladiator. She was freed with the death of King Karak the Sorcerer King of the city state Tyr. She leads her team with strength and cunning. She still remembers all the lessons of the arena and is not afraid to show it.

Thaliana is the second in command of the Veiled Order. She is an Ex-Templar of the city state of Nibemay where all the Templars are female and married to the king. She was set apart from the other Templars because of her most special ability. She can change her shape to match any humanoid. Exiled at the whim of the 5-head Templars she was only allowed to leave with closes on her back and her implement. Unfortunately she left with a little something else and is a member of a secretive order known as the Veiled Alliance.

Harsk is the Veiled Order's spiritual advisor. He is a dwarf and is very loyal to his allies. Wise in the way of the primal spirits and with a spirit companion named Guurick. Guurick's form is that of a humanoid pile of rock. Harsk doesn't fully trust Thaliana but is willing to defend all of his allies from harm.

Ka'tho is the tracker of the Veiled Order. He does not need tracks to follow his prey. Unlike most living creatures on Athas he can detect prey by psionic leftovers. As a Thi-kreen (mantis men that have compound eyes, four arms, brown chitin hide, and triangle shaped head with mandibles and antennae) he doesn't trust spell casters (like Thaliana) but is being to question old ways.

Alain is the assassin of the Veiled Order. He holds a grudge against all the sorcerer-kings. His goal in life is to kill all the Sorcerer-Kings. Master of poison and other means of killing, he rounds out the Veiled Order.


	2. intro part 2

Intro Part 2

The villains

Tectuktitlay is the sorcerer king of the city state Draj. His Templars, which are called moon priests, say that Tectuktitlay is a god in flesh given as a gift of the two moons of Athas. He is the weakest of the sorcerer kings though. He is more accustom to murderess sacrifice than actual combat. He normal lets his guards beat down threats.

Abalach-Re is Sorcerer queen of the city state of Raam. She claims to be a representative of a god called Badna. Most of her citizens starve and her police, called Street Mansabdars, abuse the populace. Her main allies though are her children and the High Kuotagha, which both have her ability to change their body shape. The High Kuotagha work as her secret assassins.

Andropinis is the sorcerer king of the city state of Balic. His city state is one of the largest on Athas. The way Templars are chosen is democratic in appearance. He is also one of the only sorcerer king who supports the use of primal magic on Balicain land.

Hamanu is the sorcerer king of the city state of Urik. He rules his city state with an iron fist. He cares the most for his city state. He dominates all forms of things in Urik and watch's his ranks for treachery. His tempers live a Spartan like existence. He can take the form of a dragconinc loin when wounded.

Lalali-Puy also known as Oba is the sorcerer queen of Gulg. Gulg is the smallest of the city states. Oba is worshiped as a goddess. Even though she is not one Oba is the closest example to one. Her main guardians in battle are the Judaga, which are hand selected head hunters. They wear leopard pelts that are handed down from the green age (the age when there where gods on  
Athas).

Nibenay is the sorcerer king of the city state that shares his name. Nibenay is one of the most powerful sorcerer kings and has taken on a draconic aspect. Everyone else sees him as a handsome human. This is an exception few people break. Only his inner circle and some favored Templar wives, like Thaliana, see this form.

Dregoth is an undead sorcerer king who is long thought to be dead. He is the mightiest of the sorcerer kings. He is almost as strong as the Dragon. He is the creator of the race known as Dragonborn or the Dray as they are more commonly known as. Dregoth returns to life three days after he is killed. The only way to kill him is to destroy his very soul.

The Dragon is the ultimate form of the sorcerer king. He guards the prison of the first deiler. Even Dregoth fears this mighty dragon. Its city stare used to be called the city of hope. After The Dragons assentation he renamed it the city of doom. It kills whatever it wants when it wants.

The defiling order: This group is a secret organization in the service of the sorcerer kings. This group is little known about it besides the fact that it is made interlay out of deifilers.


	3. The unexplaned

Chapter one

(Third person point of view.)

The flock had been captured by the white coats back at the school. Ari and some other Erasers took the flock to a small room with a red portal in it. One by one the Erasers picked up the flock cages and through them into the portal. The last thing each member see's is dark as they pass out.

Harsk take a sip out of his ale. "This sandstorm came out of nowhere," He thought to himself. He hoped it wound effect the meeting. Faivel would most likely make it no matter what. As if on she was waiting for him to think that the door opens.

"Hello Harsk", a female voice say as the door closes. A tall female mul around 6 feet 8 enters the room. A large shield and a mighty pick are strapped across her back.

"Think the others with show?" The dwarf asks gruffly.

Faivel grinned, "knowing that Thi-kreen he would never miss a meeting over a sandstorm. Even if this sandstorm came out of nowhere." There was defiantly unnatural about this sandstorm though. Even Harsk's spirit companion didn't see the storm coming. The other strange part of this is that there was no primal magic behind this. The door swings open to reveal their bickering companions.

"I don't see what the problem is with opening the door is," Thaliana says in an angry tone. "I mean, you still have two arms evadible and both Adam and I are using ours." Both Harsk and Faivel looked at each other in confusion. Ka'tho mutters something under his breath as he carries in two knocked out males. Adam and Thaliana walk in carrying a boy and a girl.

"Found them in the middle of the sandstorm like this and I didn't want them out there for long," says Adam. "But what's got me interested is how they got there and way."

Harsk gruffly asks, "Did you check for any tracks? Or psionicly scan the area?"

"Both," Ka'tho says in his thick tone. "It was like they were teleported or something like that." Everyone looks at Thaliana as if they were expecting her to say there was magic involved.

"Hey I already checked. There was no leftover magic at all," Thaliana says.

"Well there has to be some reason that they are there," Harsk says gruffly. Thaliana just shrugs.

"Maybe they are somehow connected to this sandstorm," We can ask them when they wake up. As if on cue the oldest female twitches.


	4. New foe's

Max grumbles as she opens her eyes. In front of her are some of the weirdest things that she has ever seen. Even the weird things at the school compare nothing to this. Who are these people and where are we, Max thought to herself. Standing in front of her was a man who was most likely shorter than Angel, a girl who was bald but taller than Iggy, Two people that actually looked normal and some sort of humanoid bug. Suddenly an eraser smashes through the door, shattering it to a million pieces. The tall girl picks up some sort of weapon and charges into it. The eraser not expecting an attack from someone with a weapon stumbles and falls back.

"I don't know what abomination you are, but have chosen a bad day to come bursting in here without an invite!" the girl says as she slams her shield into the eraser. The erasers breath goes, "Ohf" as it smacks into the ground. The eraser quickly gets back onto its feet and lets out a angry snarl. The girl seems unfazed by the snarl and launches herself at it. Max watches in shock as her weapon slams into the erasers arm and nearly tears it off. Her second swing is a death blow. The whole room hears bones break and shatter from the picks impact. The eraser collapses with the pick still imbedded in his chest. The girl pulls the pick out of his chest and looks at the other girl. She quickly rushes over and closes her eyes, almost if she was listening for something.

The larger girl whispers something into her ear. It sounded a lot like "magic?" the girl shacks her head no.

The smaller girl turns to the short man. Seen anything like this before Harsk? The girl asked. The short man, whose name was apparently Harsk, shacks his head.

"What eva that beasty is I have never seen anything like it. It's not natural in the slightest. Are you sure that there is no hints of magical tampering Thaliana?"

"There is nothing there. I can check again but I can bet it will stay the same." The shorter girl says calmly. "Maybe it was close to some defiling energy at some point, but if it was any trace of it is gone by now. The only thing that I can think of is that it was fallowing these six and might be trying to kill them."

**Sorry for not updating for so long people. If anyone has any ideas I would be more than happy to take them as reviews. **

**Note: I am going to be alternating between this story and Maximum Ride: Wings and Dragons.**


	5. Wrath of the Veild Order

**Sorry for have not updating in like two months. Band camp does that to you. But any who, the next installment of Desert Wings is up.**

Five more Erasers leap through the door, fully morphed and snarling. Max watches as the dwarf grabs a massive spear, and the male human pulling out two swords. Thaliana pulls a short white stick that was curved with a crescent at the top with a red stone floating in the middle. The tallest female charged forward at the lead Eraser, bringing her pick down in an overhead arc. It rips into the Eraser's arm and takes it's arm clean off. It doesn't even have a chance to roar in pain as her second strike pierces the beast's heart. As the beast falls, she calmly steps onto its head and end the Eraser's life.

The short man decked under the Eraser's first charge and as a result it ran into his spirit companion, which happened to be humanoid pile of rocks. As the Eraser held its bleeding nose Harsk charged with his spear. His well-aimed strike pierces the Eraser's leg tendons, causing the creature roar in pain. He moves to the face and looks into its face. "I don't know if you can understand me, but life would be so much better with you not in it," he says and pierces its throat.

Ka'tho mutters under his breath as he blocks another punch from the Eraser. He quickly grabs one incoming punch and then the other. The Eraser grins but then flinches as the Thi'kreen's equivalent to a grin spreads across Ka'thos face. His small arms come up and start tearing at the Erasers eyes. The Thi'kreen then aims his knee and it slams into the place between its legs. Ka'tho walks off, leaving his enemy to painfully bleed out.

By this point Adam's opponent was already dead. All it took was one little cut from his dagger. Although the dead Erasers tongue was black, but no one thought anything of it.

Thaliana channeled an orb of magical energy and hurled it at the Eraser. Mist begins to cloud the Erasers vision as Thaliana vanishes from his view. Suddenly he is thrown back against the wall, the area between his legs no longer existent. His last thought is where did that come from, and his world goes black.

Unbeknown to any of them a creature stirs from its slumber. A relic from the time of the gods slowly awakens, the creatures wings slowly unfurl, as it dreams of the day the glory of the gods that will soon be restored.

**So what does everyone think? Tell me in reviews. Also if you have any questions put them here as reviews and I will get back with you as soon as I can.**


End file.
